Be a Doll
'''Be a Doll '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Daphne washes dishes while Salvia tries to climb on the counter to reach a box of donuts. Daphne briefly pauses her duty to place her brother next to the sink. Daphne sees something in the drain and looks into it. Salvia unknowingly switches on the garbage disposal, and she gets pulled in necklace first. Campbell discovers the situation, flips the switch, and tries to pull Daphne out of the drain by pulling her hand. She decides to call a plumber and an ambulance at the same time. Later, Dr. Goat and Quackery bring Campbell and Salvia to Daphne's horribly mangled body. She is alive but in a state of excruciating pain. The doctors were unable to perform surgery on her and instead recommend a wheelchair. Campbell exits the hospital with her kids, wondering what could be done to help her daughter. Medea appears out of thin air and thinks of a way to help, but first demands a tip. Salvia offers her the rest of the donuts. Working on a bunch of materials, Medea creates a doll version of Daphne and then recites an incantation. The sky darkens for a moment until lightning flashes. A few minutes later, Daphne realizes her mind has been transplanted into the doll. Campbell is shocked, but nonetheless overjoyed that her daughter was saved. Picking up Daphne, she and Salvia wave goodbye to Medea. At home, Salvia begins playing with Daphne like a toy as she tries in vain to tell her brother to place her down. Salvia puts Daphne in an RC car and drives her into the wall. Campbell enters the room to find Daphne upset about her predicament. Campbell gives Medea a phone call. Daphne is soon brought to Medea's cave, where she demands to be turned back to normal. Doe interrupts them to ask Medea for a favor, but is told to wait. She sees Medea's donuts on a table and eats them. Medea glares angrily at Doe. Daphne falls on the floor, leading Doe to stumble as well. Realizing that Daphne has become a voodoo doll, Medea picks her up and pierces her with a needle, popping Doe's floatie. Then she rips off one of Daphne's arms. Doe suffers the same fate. As Doe tries to reach the table, it falls and cuts her head in half. The same happens to Daphne and she yells at Medea for doing this. Medea, wanting to undo her mistake, recites the same spell from earlier. Medea returns Daphne to her family, although she is now in Doe's body. Salvia pulls the lifeless doll from Medea's pocket and twirls it around until accidentally ripping it in half, killing Daphne. Upon returning to her cave, Medea finds that her doll is missing, but Dolly is at her doorstep. She begins piercing Dolly with needles, presumably as part of a spell. Deaths #Doe is scalped by a table. #Daphne (in Doe's body) is ripped in half. Injuries #Daphne is crushed in the sink pipe, pierced by needles and has her arm and head detached. #Doe's arm is ripped off. #Dolly is pierced by needles. Trivia *Decha appears in a frame as Salvia plays with Daphne. *This marks the second time Salvia kills Daphne, after Home Sour Home!. *This is Dr. Goat's debut appearance. Gallery beadoll2.png beadoll3.png|Doe...I mean, Daphne, is all better. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 109 episodes